Code Genesis
by megaclock95
Summary: The Black Knights are in need of help. And Lelouch finds it in a new student. How many problems has he caused now? Naruto crossover Not LelouchxC.C.


**Code Genesis**

Summary: Lelouch and the Black Knight are in trouble. But, lucky for them the answer to their problems has revealed itself. Who is this mysterious man, and why does his daughter look so much like C.C.?

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Code Geass.**

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

It was night. A young red-head with the kanji for love on his forehead rushed down a hallway in a spectacular mansion. His green eyes kept on the path ahead. It seemed what ever was going on was important.

"Naruto-sama. You have to come immediately."Gaara sat outside of a door with his head bowed to the floor.

Naruto rushed to open the door, "What is it Gaara? Is something wrong?"it was a boy that came, no older than thirteen. He was dressed in a black kimono with orange floral decorations on it.

The red-head rose with a blank expression over his face. "She's gone."

"What? B-but, I fulfilled my side of the contract. Why would she leave me?"the boy collapsed to his knees before his second in command. He was crying, yet his voice still kept its calmness. "What did I do wrong?"

"I can't answer your questions, Naruto-sama. There does not seem to be a plausible reason for her leaving. Though, she did leave the child."Gaara ushered a women in white to come to him. She held a bundle in her arms.

Naruto's tear stained face looked up through his bangs at the baby. He slowly came to his feet. He took the child into his arms carefully, she snuggled into him and let a yawn out. "My how much you look like your mother."Gaara shooed the woman away and quietly rose to his feet.

"You know Naruto. She still doesn't have a name."Gaara tried his best to sooth his friend.

"Your right. Now what shall I name."he brushed her scarlet red hair away from her face. "How about... Sayaka. Namikaze, Sayaka."

"A beautiful name, if I may say so myself."

"Thank you, Gaara."Naruto let a small smile slip through, "I must go. I need to stock up on some things. I was going to do it later, but now seems better."he walked down a hall until he was completely out of sight.

'_What was she thinking? Leaving Naruto right after his mother dies. And with a child no less! If I ever see her again...'_Gaara walked to where he was before he was told what was happening, his study. He had to prepare a schedule for the raising of the child. Any one that walked his way saw the hateful glare in his eyes.

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

**Ss Fifteen Years Later, Ashford Academy sS**

"Class, I'd like to introduce our newest student. Sayaka Namikaze."standing in front of was a pale girl. She had the most stunning purple eyes, surrounded by long red hair that cascaded down her back. Chatter broke out from the group of students immediately at the sight of the girl.

"She's an 11."

"Why is she here?"

"I hope she's not a terrorist."

"She's hot!"

"Quiet down everyone, quiet down."the teacher managed to silence the class, at least until they leave the room. "You'll be sitting next to, Lelouch. Lelouch, raise your hand, Lelouch."

"I'm right here. You don't need to say my name so much you know."a dark haired boy with the same purple eyes as her, stood at his desk with a drowsy look on his face.

Sayaka sat down at her seat, after asking the teacher about the assignment, and took out her proper tools for the lesson that was going on.

Lelouch returned to his seat, but rather than do his work he decided on speaking to the new. "Hi. The name's Lelouch Lamperouge. What's yours?"

"The instructor already said it."she continued doing her work, trying her best to ignore the boy sitting next to her. But, it seemed Lelouch just wouldn't let up.

"Oh yeah. It's Sayaka Namikaze. Well, wanna be friends."in all actuality Lelouch had ulterior motives to his harmless questions. _'If I befriend the daughter of the leader of the Namikaze clan, then wiping Britannia off of the face of the earth would be a piece of cake.' _

"Why would I want to be friends with a lazy bum like you? And I'm Japanese. You're probably going to do something to humiliate me."she put her pen down and turned to face her pest of a _friend_.

'_Holy crap. She looks just like C2. Except for the hair. Take that away and their exact copies. But, that's not important.'_

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

He snapped out of his trance answered the girl, "It's just that you remind me of someone."

"Time for your next class everyone."the instructor called out, ready for his students to get out.

"Yeah. I've got to go."she picked up her things a walked out the door only to be stopped again.

"Hello. I'm Milly Ashford, student council president. Since your new you might not know this, but you need to be in at the very least one club. So how would you like to join the student council?"a blue eyed blonde stepped in Sayaka's way.

"Well, I might as well join one now and not take a long time choosing between others."she sighed and shook the extended hand in front of her.

"Sometimes I'm jealous of how you're able to make friends easier than me."the same boy walked up to them stretching.

"Well, maybe you'd make more, if you made a good impression on them."Sayaka said looking at Lelouch displeasingly.

The boy burped, "What was that?"

"She has a point you know. Freshen up your manners."Milly fanned away the smell with her hand.

"Come on. Madam President, my bad manners make me who I am."

"You're right. Wait a minute, aren't you too young to be in our class? I heard you were only fifteen."

"Normally you would be right. But I was home schooled for most of my life. I've learned many things from my private instructors. My father has finally decided that it is safe enough for me to go to a normal school. He's very overprotective."she sighed thinking of the man.

"Excuse me, but who is your father."Milly was really digging for information. Sayaka didn't seem remotely mad about the questions.

"My father is Naruto Namikaze. One of the only Japanese that Britannia would never think of fighting against."she smiled at the joy of talking about her father's power, "Once during the war papa took out over ten fleets of Britannia soldiers, by himself. He's so amazing."

Lelouch and Milly's jaws dropped at the prospect of one man killing so many people. _'This guy. Is way better than I thought!'_on the inside Lelouch was becoming invigorated at the thought of having Naruto on his side. _'All I would have to do is use my Geass on him or better, his daughter. Britannia would surely fall!'_

"Oh, would you look at the time. It's time for the next class. See you at our meeting Sayaka."Milly ran off to her next class leaving the two behind.

"But I don't know where the meeting is going to take place."the red-head stared off into the distance.

"Don't worry I'll show you myself. And I may as well show you to your next class."

Sayaka scrunched her nose at this. "I might as well let you. It was only by luck that I found this class."she handed her schedule over to the boy.

"Whoa. We have all of the same classes. Good for you."Lelouch began walking away with Sayaka following right behind him.

"Not too sure about that."

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

**School Courtyard**

**After School**

"Thanks for showing me around."Sayaka was walking closely behind Lelouch to the meeting hall.

The boy moved his hand towards his eye to take out a contact. "No problem. But, you can repay me in one simple way."he turned around, his Geass active. "From this day. You will follow any and every order I give you."

She remained in her same spot just staring at the smirking boy. "Are you fucking out your mind?"

Lelouch stumbled, almost falling. "W-what? W-why aren't you...?"_ 'I've never used my Geass on her before. She should be under my control.'_

"What the hell are you talking about? Why is your left eye like that?"she froze on the sight of the bird shaped object in Lelouch's eye. "It's just like papa's."

'_Just like her father's? I'll have to have a talk with C.C. later.'_Lelouch placed his contact back into his eye. "Well. I can't hide it now. I have a...tumor. In my eye."

Sayaka face dead panned blank. She went on staring at Lelouch for ten minutes. "Whatever. Let's just drop it. We're late for my first meeting."

"Yes we are. Time to go."Lelouch turned around like a robot and resumed walking, but stiffer. _'A fucking tumor! That's the best I could come up with? I'm not even trying any more.'_

"Well, hurry. If we don't my father will take me home before I'm even introduced to the others."

"I'm so sorry about that. But it is time for us to leave."A short blonde walked out from behind a building. He was dressed in a black kimono with red floral designs covering his sleeves. His ocean blue eyes looked on lazily at the two teens. "Come on, Sayaka. It is time for us to depart."

The red-head's baffled expression turned into a frown. "But father..."

"He's your father? He doesn't look a day older than I am!"Lelouch was just as surprised on the inside as he was on the outside. _'This is Namikaze Naruto? There's no way!'_

"Thank you for the compliment..."the man made his way to the teens slowly.

"Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge." He sounded quite nervous. Perhaps being in the presence of one of the only Japanese men that Britannia wouldn't think of fighting was making him a bit anxious. "Would you care for a cup of hot tea in our club house?"

Naruto closed his eyes and let a smile and chuckle slip through to the boy. "No. Not today. But perhaps another."He reopened his eyes and turned to his daughter. "Come Sayaka. It is time for us to depart."the two walked away in the direction Naruto had come.

Lelouch began running to his room as soon as both people were out of sight. He had to hurry to the Black Knights' HQ.

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

**Black Knights' HQ**

C.C. sat upside down clutching a brown dog plush toy. She was in a chair in one of the soundproof rooms inside of the gigantic moving fortress that Rakshatta had built with her crew. Lelouch (wearing Zero's outfit) came storming into the room with Kallen right behind. He ripped the mask from his face to breath in more deeply.

"What's with all of the noise?"the green haired girl fell onto her side still clutching her toy.

Kallen entered the room after Lelouch collapsed to a chair. "Lelouch says he has important news for us."She took her position leaning on the locked door.

"Oh really."C.C. let her eyes linger over Kallen's body then shot straight to Lelouch's sweaty face. "What is it?"

He wiped away the sweat from his forehead, letting the rest fall. "There's a new student in my class. And her father is Naruto Namikaze."

Two very different expressions fell onto the girls' faces. Kallen's held a look of amazement. She heard of the man and how he destroyed thousands during the war. While C.C.'s face showed horror and fear.

"And you're going to make a deal with him... right?"Kallen had become giddy. He was the top of the Bijuu. A special squad used by him to effortlessly destroy his opponents. All nine of them were only used once, though not in the war between Britannia and Japan. Another reason she was so excited was that he was her first true crush.

"I'll try my best."He rubbed his temples remembering one problem. "But, I was unable to use my Geass on his daughter. That may be a problem."

"Maybe you already used it on her before?"C.C. had began shifting her eyes around, more than usual. Her body began to tremble a bit. _'This isn't turning out the way I expected. If he wanted to...he could kill me.'_

"No. No, I've never seen her in my life. I would know if I did. She looks a lot like you."Lelouch began running the possibilities of how Sayaka withstood his Geass through his head.

C.C.'s shaking stopped. _'She looks like me.'_Just the thought calmed her.

Lelouch's mind ran through almost everything, until he stopped on one subject. "Kallen, could you leave the room?"

Her daydreaming was cut short. "Yeah, sure."she walked out renewing her own fantasies.

Once the door was closed Lelouch turned to face the green haired girl. "C.C.. Tell me if you have any family members still living."

She was surprised by the sudden question. It was something she had never been expecting to hear. "Um. Well. There may be someone."

"Tell me, can they also have the same powers that you have."

"Well yes they could."

"So tell me could Naruto be a relative of yours."Lelouch knew he almost had the answer he had been looking for.

"No. He's not, bu-"she caught off again by Lelouch's questions.

"Then how could she not fall under the power of my Geass?"

"If you let me talk you'll know why!"she shot straight up dropped the toy she had been holding.

He was taken aback. She had never shown her temper before. He was pretty scared."Okay. Go ahead."

She took in a deep breath to prepare for what she going to say."Okay. About seventeen or eighteen years ago I met Naruto. And just like you, I made a contract with him giving him the power of Geass. So unlike anyone else he fulfilled the contract, in about a year or two. A year later I sort of married him and soon I was discovered pregnant with his child. I left for my own reasons, and here I am."

All the boy could do was stare at the _woman_ in front of him as he computed what she had said. "You're, a mother?!?"

**SssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS**

**Chapter End**


End file.
